


Christmas Carols

by BrightestStar1812



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas Caroling, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Snow, Snowball Fight, lots of snow, they are all freinds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestStar1812/pseuds/BrightestStar1812
Summary: That's just what music does, it unites, it is a universal language, it creates magic for muggles and wizards alike.This is a Christmas-y one shot, palying in the Marauders era, showing a day in the lifes of the Marauders and their friends.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Carols

Quietly white snowflakes flew from soft grey clouds that hid a starry sky behind them. By now the grounds far up in Scotland were covered in a layer of white. The giant castle in the background aus schliessen greyish smoke into the sky. If one tried really hard, there could be seen four boys through the window of the tower on the far right. One had messy black hair and even though he was sleeping, he was wearing glasses. Opposite of him a light brown haired boy was draped across the bed, he had scars, oh and he had a secret. Beside the bespectacled boy there lay a teen with elegant black locks that framed a very handsome face, he had scars too, but much less visible. The last boy had dirty blond hair and was slightly overweight. 

They were all sleeping soundly, after they stayed up late the previous night. 

Suddenly the silence was interrupted by a loud thud. 

"Hey, are you all decent?! We give you 10 seconds, then we're coming in!" Lily was heard shouting.

The boys however made no move to get up, that only sign that they heard the redhead was a groan and protesting murmur. 

True to her word ten seconds later Lily opened the door and entered the room alongside her five companions. For a moment the six girls just stood there and it was a rather comical sight. On the far right was Dorcas with dark brown hair, next to hair Alice's lighter brown were seen, on the other side of Alice Mary stood with her honey brown hair in a plaid, next to Mary Marlene blond waves where flowing over her shoulders, Emmeline's strawberry blond hair framed her face and on the far left Lily's vibrant red hair made the hair-colour transition complete. But it lasted only a few seconds and noone was there to admire the perfect colour scheme, as the Marauders still refused to open their eyes.

"Hey, wake up, lazybones!" Marlene exclaimed in her Scottish accent, not talking to anyone in particular.

Lily and Dorcas proceeded to open the curtains, letting the weak light of a young winter morning in. But despite the little light the morning had to offer both black haired boys pulled their duvet or cushion, respectively, over their faces, claiming it was way to bright and waaay to early.

"It is 8:30, it's not that early." Mary chuckled, a bright smile plastered on her face.

"And we really got to get going now or have you forgotten what day today is?" Emmeline asked, slightly blushing as Sirius removed his cushion from his face in order to look at her and completely ignoring that the other Marauders turned their eyes to her, too.

Next the Marauders looked at each other, all clearly having the same thoughts: 'have we forgotten something?', 'is it someone's birthday?', 'is today a holiday or some other special occasion?'

Communicating through only looks was James's and Sirius's speciality, but even Remus and Peter got, through the exchanged looks, that none of them had a clue what day today was.

They decided that the best tactic was to act as though they knew perfectly well what day it was and hope that one of the girls would sooner or later mention it, however they really hoped it wasn't anyone's birthday as they hadn't gotten any gifts. 

"Just let us sleep for a few more minutes." James murmured eventually, snuggling back into his warm bed, the other boys following suit. 

"No, get up now, otherwise we won't make it!" Dorcas pressed. 

The boys, not knowing if they would 'make it' if they didn't get up now, decided on not answering at all and didn't get up either. 

The girls watched them in annoyance, glancing at each other, they made a decision. 

In the next moment each of the girls climbed on one of the boys bed, Lily and Alice on James's, Emmeline and Marlene on Sirius's, Mary on Remus's and Dorcas on Peter's. Once they had found their footing Marlene started to count down.

"Three", she shouted, "two, one!"

On 'one' the girls started to jumped up and down on the bed, causing the boys to sigh heavily, and started to sing Christmas songs on the top of their lungs.

But not even that last high note of 'All I want for Christmas is you' did the trick, even though the boys seemed offended to be greeted like this on such an 'ungodly hour', they stubbornly stayed in bed.

"Look how beautiful, it snows!" exclaimed Marlene all of a sudden, her former mission forgotten he raced to the window.

Sirius jolted upright in his bed at her words. "It snows?!" He stumbled out of his bed to stand beside Marlene, they grinned at each other and raced to the roof of Gryffindor tower. 

"Sirius! Stop! You're just on your pajamas, you'll get a cold!" James or motherhen Potter, how the Marauders liked to call him, shrieked, but it was ignored.

The ignored boy, who sat up, while trying to talk some sense into his best friend sighed and reached out in order to search for his spectacles.'No point in trying to go back to sleep, now that he was already so awake', he thought.

After some more seconds of blindly trying to garb his glasses, he panicked slightly, they weren't there! James was sure his mother would kill him, if he needed new glasses... again.... after only four weeks. 

You see the problem was create as much mischief as the Marauders did and going on so many adventures, wasn't really healthy for glasses. Over the years James had had three dufferent spectacles, either because the damage wasn't repairable not even by magic or because he lost them somewhere.

"Shit, where are my glasses?!" James asked, slightly panicked.

Lily shot him a look:" You wear them, idiot."

As James realised his idiocy, he blushed a bit. He really wasn't that clumsy or dumb, in fact he was really smart and cool, if he said so himself, but somehow he always managed to look like an utter idiot in front of Lily. 

"Yeah, I wondered why I could suddenly see so well, but I thought it was because of your shining, vast appearance Lily flower." James said while running a hand through his hair. As he processed his words he really wanted to slam his head against the wall.

If Lily's glare was anything to go by, she wanted to slam his head against the wall, too. 

Before she could answer, Sirius and Marlene returned to the dorm, shivering violently with a few white flocks on black respectively blond hair, but they wore such big, dazzling smiles that they could outshine the sun (if the sun would actually be shining and not hiding behind clouds).

"It's beautiful!" Marlene exclaimed, bouncing excitedly.

"So, so beautiful!" Sirius agreed, even though he was watching Marlene.

"We have to built a snowman..." Marlene began and Sirius, looking as if woken up from a day dream continued with shining eyes:"... and have a snowball fight..."

"... and make snow angels!" Marlene finished, nearly squeaking in excitement.

"You're such kids." Remus muttered tiredly.

"To appreciate the beauty of a snowflake, it's necessary to stand out in the cold. Maybe someday you'll learn to appreciate the beauty of snow." Sirius said dramatically.

"I appreciate the beauty of sleep." Peter grumbled.

"Go back to sleep then, we only need Sirius right now." Mary replied with a roll of her brown eyes. 

"But don't stay in bed to long, you don't want to miss it, do you?" Dorcas said, fixing them with a stare.

"Get ready Sirius, what are you waiting for?" Alice exclaimed, throwing herself on Sirius' bed with an exasperated sigh. 

Sirius, who followed the conversation with a slightly worried expression, snapped out of it and did as he was told. 

When ten minutes later Sirius was ready, the rest of the Marauders were dozing soundly in their warm beds. 

"That's what I call moral support." Sirius muttered. 

As they wanted to leave, Alice eyed him expectantly, as he looked back blankly, she sighed. "Don't you want to grab the guitar?" she asked. 

Sirius eyed the muggle guitar with a painted galaxy on it, that he got from Marlene and Lily for his birthday just a month ago. Then he looked back at the girls. 

"I'd just love to take my guitar." he stated, while grabbing it. 

They walked out the door, across the Gryffindor common room, out the portrait hole and through the castle. 

"You don't know what's going on, do you?" Lily asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye. 

"Not a clue." Sirius admitted, grinning charmingly at them. 

The girls muttered something about 'idiots', only Emmeline laughed and swatted his arm, resulting in Sirius tilting his head in confusion. 

"We wanted to go caroling, it's Christmas in a couple of days." she said, smiling at him. 

"That was today?" Sirius asked, stopping dead in his tracks, "good Godric, how could I forget, I'm sorry, I mean I really am looking forward to it." he tried to explain. 

"Yeah we know, don't get your wand in a knot." Dorcas reassured him, with a fond eye roll. 

"Aw, you're so adorable when you get all flustered." Lily cooed, no one could really tell if she was mocking him or if she really meant it. 

Either way, she received three glares for her comment, one from Sirius himself, one from Emmeline and a half-hearted one from Marlene. 

As Alice noticed Marlene's half-glare, her eyes went wide, then she snickered. "Knew you liked him." she whispered in the blonde's ear in a sing sang voice. At that she was on the receiving end of Marlene's glare. 

"Don't know what you're talking about." she hissed back, daring Alice to say more, the brunette held her hands up in surrender. 

Not five minutes later they arrived at their destination, a spot under a decorated spruce. 

They looked at each other with huge smiles plastered on their faces, this was their thing. They all loved to sing, Sirius was a pro with the guitar and piano too, in contrast to the other Marauders, who didn't have a tad musicality in their bones. The seven of them were really looking forward to this. 

Sirius and Marlene ever so self confident and attention loving weren't bothered by their first performance in front of publicum in the least. Maybe they weren't, because they weren't bothered to make fools out of themselves, that's why they always had the most fun. They weren't afraid of other's opinions. And that was what made everyone love them, they were themselves. 

Lily and Alice were slightly anxious, they were the 'good girls', prefects, they felt like they had a reputation to uphold, they cared about what other's thought about them, they wanted to be role models. 

Mary, the shy one of the group, appreciated Dorcas's squeeze to her hand greatly, especially because the dark skinned girl didn't look very at ease herself. 

Sirius made sure to tell everyone of them how fantastic he thought they were and asked if they were ready. 

After six affermative responses, he started to play the tune of 'Have yourself a Merry little Christmas' on the guitar. 

Soon the girls joined in singing harmonizing perfectly and the first audience started to crowd around them. 

At first they were just a handful of people listening to them, but a few Christmas carols later, there was a large crowd of auditors, some swaying along in the rhythm. 

The applause after every song, made all the girls relax, they were just enjoying it. 

When the seven artists started to perform 'Give a little bit', all the muggle born students as well as the muggle-music-enjoying half bloods and purebloods. 

The whole school grounds were filled with voices asking to give a little bit of love to each other. And maybe, in a school, a world of magic, this was what true magic was. 

The people of all four houses were mixed, holding each others hand (at the far right, there could be seen a Hufflepuff taking the hand of a Slytherin, that was standing at some distance), singing about love, about being there for each other. 

Three quarters of the Marauders were standing in the front grinning widely and proudly at their friends and humming to the melody. 

If one paid really close attention, he could see Sirius and Marlene stealing glances at each other. 

Their Christmas song performance was widely celebrated and loved. At the end of it, new friendships were found and a new sense of unity, togetherness emerged. 

That's just what music does, it unites, it is a universal language, it creates magic for muggles and wizards alike. 

After the song came to an end, all the students and some teachers too (Sirius saw Mcgonagall smiling at them like a proud mum) just stood there, enjoying each other's company. It was a silence filled with the rhythm of unity, the melody of love. 

Until: "This is just fantastic and I'm extremely glad it turned out like this, but my fingers are bloody freezing." Sirius stated. He turned to the girls. "Is it hard to grow fingers back, 'cause I'm sure that mine are dead." 

Lily rolled her eyes fondly, the others snickered and the crowd began to split up reluctantly. 

"You're fingers aren't dead, drama Princess." Marlene said grinning, while taking his cold hands in her gloved one's. 

"Drama princess?" Sirius asked, smiling at Marlene. 

"Yep", she said, popping the p, "we all know that I'm the drama queen" she smirked. 

"No we aren't, it's just an illusionment charm we learned recently and wanted to try out." Remus commented at the same time that James asked in an imitation of a pirate "At what hour does the ship sail, Captain Obvious?" 

"We never should have told them about pirates." Peter said, addressing Remus. 

"We can hear you!" Sirius exclaimed in mock hurt. 

"No shit, Sherlock." replied Remus, smirking. 

"Keep digging, Watson." Sirius shot back immediately. 

"We shouldn't have let them read Sherlock Holmes either." Peter muttered

"I want even dignify that with and answer." said James and, ignoring Peter's 'you just did', turned to Sirius.

"You stared at Marley like a lovestruck puppy." he snickered at this fitting comparison, even though he knew he was exaggerating. 

"Did not." protested Sirius, punching James lightly. 

"Did too!" 

"Did not!" 

"Oi, cut it out would you?" Remus interrupted, "even though you did." he said as an afterthought, grinning. 

"Oi, idiots! Are you coming or should we go without you?" Dorcas shouted from a few feet ahead of them. 

"We're coming!" they shouted back. 

But they weren't just 'coming', they were running toward them, snow balls in their hands, attacking the girls under laughter. 

They all shouted some curses and swears that Lily would later deny to ever have said and started a counterattack.

They spent the rest of the day laughing about everything and nothing at all.  
But even though they couldn't really remember the exact reasons why they were laughing so much, they knew that they were happy, they were together and as long as they had each other on the coldest winter day, they were warm inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it snowed constantly for the past 6 days and it made me so happy. We build a snowman and a snowwoman (they're called Piedino and Rogerina) , we had a massive snowball fight and I made lots of snow angels, unfortunately I can't go caroling (ugh Corona), so I live through these characters.  
> So, here is the Christmas song playlist: Have yourself a merry little Christmas - Judy Garland (1943)  
> Give a little bit - Supertramp (1970)  
> Do they know it's Christmas? - Band Aid (1984)  
> Last Christmas - Wham! (1985)  
> Merry Chritstmas everyone - Shakin' Steven (1985)  
> Thank god it's Christmas - Queen (1984)  
> Ok, there are a lot more, but...  
> Also I have this headcanon that Sirius is like musicaly talented, because his parents forced him to learn to play the piano or something and that he is the closest with the Gryffindor girls.  
> I hope you liked this one shot, have a great day and a wonderful Christmas time.  
> Lots and lots of love  
> Aria


End file.
